Blanket Wings
by only-mj
Summary: Shoto has a bad day and breaks one of their oldest house rules. Lucky for him, Izuku is patient, understanding, and always there to comfort his boyfriend with a blanket and some hugs to warm him up and calm him down. TodoDeku, IzukuXShoto, Established Relationship, Fluff and Comfort.


It was not uncommon for the Pro Hero to return home after his patrol to a messy house and the sound of angry cries coming from his home gym. What was unusual, was how cold the house was. A chill of cold had swept over him as soon as soon as he had opened the front door. Deku removed his boots and shivered when his bare feet touched the cold hard wood floor. "Shoto?" He called out to his partner.

Following the sound of what was definitely something breaking, Izuku tried to ease his racing heart as he knew Shoto probably just had a bad day. Between both of their powerful quirks, Izuku's anxiety, and Shoto's anger; their personal work out room was frequently a mess and things often ended up broken. As long as the structural integrity of their house remained unscathed, it was not anything Deku could be too upset about. A shiver shot up his spine as the closer he got to the door of the gym, the colder the air dropped.

"Shoto?" He called out again as he tapped open the door to their gym cautiously. Years of training and experience in high stress situations prevented Deku from gasping out loud at the trashed state of the home gym when the door fell open from his knocks. Deku had to admit that he was not the cleanest person ever, and he had been known to leave his space an unorganized mess, but Shoto had really done a number on the gym this time. Two of their barbells had been frozen and then shattered, while the remaining weight rack and the wall it sat up against was completely covered in a thick layer of ice. The weights were replaceable, but the half-ice hero knew better than to use his quirks on the walls! "Hey!" Deku called out, sounding much more angry than he had intended.

Shoto immediately halted where he stood in the center of the room doing jumping jacks. When he turned to face Izuku, his partner noticed the thin layer of frost covering the right side of his otherwise red and splotchy face. "Ah. Hey." he said softly, panting when he tried to speak. His dual-toned hair was sticking to his face and Izuku could not tell if it was from sweat or tears.

Izuku purposefully pointed at the iced wall. A frown set on his usually smiling face as he began to worry about his partner. "No structural damage." He muttered, quoting one of their oldest house rules.

Shoto sighed, his breath visible when he exhaled. "I know…" He said softly, looking at the ice on the walls. "I… Uh… Sorry…"

There was no way that Izuku could stay upset with him for very long. His frown softened as he approached his partner. "Bad day?" Deku asked quietly. Shoto nodded, body shaking. He was unable to tell if the shake was from the cold, or adrenaline; but Shoto's reluctance to warm himself with his other quirk definitely had Izuku concerned. Moving towards the closet, the hero pulled out a large fluffy blue blanket just for such an occasion. Draping the monstrosity over his own shoulders, Deku held out his arms. "Come here." For a moment, Shoto did not move, instead choosing to stare down at his feet. "Hey!" Deku yelled out, getting his attention. As soon as his boyfriend's head snapped up and their eyes locked, Deku began to move his arms, the blanket flapping like two big, navy wings. "Come here!" He said again, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Shoto could not stop the smallest of smiles from creeping onto his face at the adorably silly gesture. Taking a few steps, the two heroes met halfway and were immediately wrapped in the plush blanket. Deku's strong arms wrapped tightly around Shoto's shoulders, his cold chest pressing against his boyfriend's warm chest. Shoto rested his cheek on Izuku's broad shoulder, slowing feeling the frost melt off his face and wetting Deku's costume. Moving his arms quickly up and down to rub his back, Deku tried to get him warmed back up as best he could. He placed a kiss on the slowly warming forehead. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

There was a pause as Shoto contemplated the question. "No." He answered simply. "I'm still angry." He finally said with full honesty.

Deku gave him a tight squeeze. "That's okay. You can be angry. Just don't break our house." He responded, chuckling at his own teasing joke.

Shoto sighed, burying his face into mess of green curls. "I'll clean it up," he muttered with a pout against Deku's ear. Now that he was starting to calm down, the hero was beginning to grow embarrassed by how out of control he had let himself get.

"I know you will." Deku smiled, giving him a final tight squeeze before pulling away. He pulled the blanket off of himself and wrapped it tightly around Shoto's shoulders. "Finish warming up and tidy up in here. I'll go make dinner. And we can talk when you're ready. Okay?"

Shoto nodded, tucking his chin under the blanket. "My dad's a dick…" He finally said softly, voice muffled by dark blue fuzz.

Izuku gave him an encouraging smile, pleased that he was opening up so quickly. "I know." Izuku answered reflexively, giving Shoto another kiss on the forehead. "And I'm sure you'll tell me all about it after dinner." He uttered patiently.

He shifted a little inside the blanket, resting his weight from one foot to another before asking: "Can we have soba?"

"Of course, Grumpy Bear." Deku replied, smile widening as he gave him another tight hug before he headed off toward the kitchen.

In times such as this, Shoto felt so incredibly blessed that he had a boyfriend as patient and understanding as Izuku was. He felt acknowledged and safe around the other Pro Hero. "I love you…" Shoto called out as Izuku left the room and disappeared from his sight, a feeling of relief washing over him as he realized that he was not in trouble for his earlier mess.

"I love you, too, Grumpy Bear!" His boyfriend yelled back from down the hall, earlier distaste from the broken rule seemingly forgotten.

Dropping the blanket to the floor, Shoto let out a sigh. "That's not my name!" He yelled back, only to be answered by the sound of his boyfriend's loud warm laughter.


End file.
